The adventures of Ferret Sherlock Holmes!
by SnippetsOfTime
Summary: What it says on the tin. Sherlock has been turned into a ferret. Very light mentions of possible Sherlock/John. Rated for possible bad language. Read and review please!


A/N: Nothing really to say her except Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. I also do not own a ferret; all my info comes from what I've read/seen.

Sherlock felt odd. Of course it was not every day someone got turned into a ferret so it was reasonable that it would be an unfamiliar sensation. Everything had gotten a great deal larger and his arms and legs were shorter then he was used to while his body was long and very flexible. Having a tail was interesting as well and as he would later find out was great for balance and as a counter weight.

His senses changed as well. Every scent he had trained his human nose to pick up was incredibly sharper, and now he could smell things he would never experience as a human. Like John, who had a completely unique scent that was admittedly very nice, and he liked to rub his own scent over him, an urge he chalked up to animal instinct.

His hearing improved as well, surprising for what little ears he had. And his little pink paws were rather sensitive and he found himself preferring to walk on carpet then the cool hard wood floor, or even worse, metal. His whiskers were interesting, so sensitive that he could detect the barest gust of wind.

This all made up for his terrible eyesight. He found himself bumping into things if he ran too fast, or walking strait off the edge of chairs and tables, nearly scaring himself to death. But luckily, more times than not John was there to catch him and save his awkward little body from injury. But if something was close enough he could see more sharply than he had when he was human. Unfortunately though, he had a blind spot in front of his sensitive little pink nose that John liked to take advantage of and poke.

The first night he found, interestingly enough, that ferrets could not see well in complete darkness, but instead at dusk and dawn. And as ridiculous as it was, this is when he felt he had the most energy. How odd his new body was.

A few days after his impromptu transformation he began to grow used to his awkwardly proportioned body, jetting across the floor of the flat and exploring everywhere he had been too large to get under when human, and found himself collecting odd things he found. In the span of one busy day he had managed to collect three different buttons, one of John's old watches, an empty paper towel roll, eight unmatched socks, a stray Christmas ornament and a condom(unopened).

He also found himself sleeping for hours at a time, mostly in any space barely big enough for him to squeeze into. His favorite spots were the hole in the couch cushion, in his sock drawer (sometimes inside the socks themselves) and in John's shoes. At one point he scared John into thinking he had died. It was only when a veterinarian had explained to him that ferrets can sometimes go into a deep, almost comatose, sleep, did the ex-army doctor calm down and feel it safe to let Sherlock out of his sight.

He also discovered, after escaping the flat and getting covered in mud, that baths were an interesting affair. When John had picked him up, he squirmed and scratched and even bit at the man, but almost as soon as he was put under the spray of water, his body went lax. His mind went unnaturally fuzzy as the doctor's large gentle hands washed him. It was almost pleasant. Until his flat mate began drying him off. Then he found his body buzzed with energy and as soon as he could he bolted away to expend this newly gained liveliness.

Despite the change in body it only took a few days for him to grow bored, the human mind stuck in the fuzzy body growing stagnant. He needed to solve cases, ferret body be damned! So to show his distaste at John for the house arrest he was under he tore apart his pillows while he was out shopping, as well as leaving some dead spiders in the shower. John scolded him but didn't make the connection. He could be so unbelievably dense at times. So Sherlock had to take another approach.

While the ex-army doctor was making breakfast one day, Sherlock managed to pull himself up onto the table and dunk his little paws into the jam, managing to write on the table in large letters; CASE! He squeaked loudly to get John's attention and he was clearly not very happy.

"Sherlock…" He said, scolding in his voice. Much to the once-man-now-ferret's annoyance the man had taken to treating him more like a pet then the high-functioning sociopath he was. "You know it is not safe for you to leave the flat like this. And look at the mess you made. I'm going to have to give you a bath now!" He was scooped up before he could escape.

Sherlock was soon full of post-bath energy and found himself letting out an unfamiliar noise as he ran about, much to John's amusement and later to his own mortification at the memory. However there were more important matters, such as the arrival of one Detective Inspector Lestrade. He had come to request help with a case and John made up a lie to cover Sherlock's apparent absence. The consulting detective turned fur ball took this all too perfect opportunity and slipped into the DI's coat pocket while no one was paying attention and was soon on his way to a hopefully interesting case.

A/N: I was originally going to make this a one shot but then I was like what the hell I'll make it into a series. Also, don't ask me how no one would notice a ferret sneaking into their jacket pocket, Sherlock is just that good.


End file.
